Conventionally, a card issuing machine for issuing a card accommodated in its inside has been known (see, for example, Patent Reference 1). The card issuing machine which is described in Patent Reference 1 includes a card storage part in which cards before issued are stacked and stored, and a card reader part where information recorded in a card is reproduced or information is recorded in a card.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-165483
The card issuing machine which is disclosed in Patent Reference 1 is commonly mounted on a host device which is provided with a display, a receipt printer and the like and is accommodated within a housing of the host device. Therefore, a housing for a card issuing machine which is provided with a card storage part and a card reader part has not been proposed yet.
In view of the problem described above, at least an embodiment of the present invention provides a card issuing machine which is provided with a housing suitable for a card issuing machine having a card storage part and a card reader part.